Are you complaining?
by JailyForever
Summary: Kingsley reads a segment of Hermione's journal


**A/N:**

 **Written using prompts provided by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Hopscotch Prompts:** (Pairing) Kingsley Shacklebolt/Hermione

 **Gingotts Prompt Bank:** AU - Accidentally read their journal; Said Words – Gasped, Spoke

* * *

Are you complaining?

She felt herself collide with something hard, and the several books that she was clutching close to her chest fell to the ground with a loud thud. Without looking up at the mysterious object that she had bumped into, she bent down to collect the books that she had dropped.

"Here, let me help you," spoke the all too familiar voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the man who had been her boss for the last seven years.

Hermione blushed as their hands grazed against each other, when they reached for the same book. She retracted her hand almost instantly and began to apologise profusely to the older man.

She stood up right once she had gathered all the books she had dropped, and fled from the scene and the man to whom she felt a strong and undeniable attraction.

"You forgot you're..." Kingsley began to call after the attractive brunette, but she had disappeared into the crowd of Ministry employees without hearing a word he had said.

He made a mental note to send her a memo later about her nondescript brown leather book, and made his way to his office.

By the end of a busy morning Kinglsey had forgotten all about the leather bound book that lay on his desk until he knocked it off his desk in a hurry to get to escape from his responsibilities for an hour.

The book fell to the floor with a thud. He bent down to pick up the book that had fallen face down on the floor, and turned it over in his hands. Where he had expected to see printed writing, he saw neat, elegant, cursive handwriting which caught his eye.

He didn't mean to start reading, but when he caught sight of his name he couldn't help himself. He was ashamed to say that curiosity got the better of him.

Kingsley's eyes skimmed down the page and his face reddened the further down he got. He had no idea that Hermione had been harbouring these feelings for him; the same feelings that had been bubbling under the surface for him.

He ran his hand through his locks as he contemplated what to do with this new found information.

Should he act on his feelings or should he wait for her to come to him? He couldn't very well admit to her that he had accidently read her journal and found out her innermost secret feelings and desires.

Hermione suddenly opened the door to his office and burst in saying "Hey Kingsley, did you pick up my-"

Her eyes fell on the diary that Kingsley still held in his hands, "Did-did-did you read that?" she asked uncertainly.

He hung his head low in shame and looked towards the ground as he admitted that he had indeed read a segment of her journal, and murmured an apology. He left out the part about how it had been a rather vivid and imaginative section.

"No need to apologise," Hermione whispered, subconsciously moving closer towards the Minister. "It's not like you read anything personal right?" Her hand trailed down his right arm as she looked at him from under her eyelashes, and Kingsley momentarily forgot how to breathe. The effect this young woman could have on him with just one touch amazed him.

He had no verbal response for her, so he raised his right hand from his side and placed two fingers underneath her chin and tilted it upwards so that she was looking him directly in the eye.

He lent down and captured Hermione's lips with his own. The second their lips connected, it was like everything fell into place for both of them, and they allowed themselves to be lost in the moment.

You did read it didn't you?" Hermione gasped as they broke away from their kiss.

"Are you complaining?" he asked swooping in for another toe curling, mind blowing kiss.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
